


First Time For Everything

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Violence, Were!fic, bottom!Jared, hurt!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](http://imgur.com/C4SabPy)

Jensen looked over to where Jared was leaning against the pillar. He could smell the young man from where he stood. He still couldn’t believe that his best friend since they were mere pups turned out to be a beta. He could still remember the first time he met Jared. The younger pup was unable to shift into his human form, as that ability only manifested around the age of three.

_The small bundle of fur approached the older group of pups with caution, and Jensen had to admit – Jared was a real runt. When the pup approached them, everyone stopped playing and first sniffed at the pup, pressing him into the ground with their own little muzzles to get acquainted with his scent. Jared whimpered as the group of five pups all wanted to sniff and lick him at the same time. His little body quivered in fear and he tried to scurry away from this sudden onslaught. Unfortunately for him, he was backed into a thorn bush and had nowhere to go. It was Jensen who first noticed that the young pup panicked, and for the first time at the tender age of six he experienced the need to protect. He growled and pushed the bigger pups away, giving Jared a chance to get away from the bush and their attention. None of the pups meant any harm, but it was clear that this pup had never came into contact with such a large litter of pups. Jensen looked on as the small pup yelped before he run off. His friends laughed and returned to play – trying to see who could catch his own tail first. Jensen hoped the pup was all right and he wanted to go and check on him, but seeing one of the older female betas picking the pup up by the scruff of his neck took Jensen’s choice away from him and he joined his friends in their silly game once again._

Jensen looked up as he heard Jared laugh and his breath caught in his throat as Jared causally used his hand to brush away the bangs that most of the times hang in his eyes, covering up his golden flecked eyes from prying ones. Jared still leaned against the pillar, his legs crossed at his ankles, and his shoulder keeping him upright. Jensen heard himself growl deep within his throat. He was still protective towards Jared, but the younger man didn’t see it like that. He had called Jensen jealous. Jensen could still recall how Jared followed him around, worship him and called Jensen his own hero.

_In the beginning it didn’t matter that Jared was not blood of the pack. He was just another pup. But things changed and rumors started to go around. By that time Jared’s ability to shift into his human form had manifest in itself and it was funny to see the small scrawny kid move around on two legs. He looked even smaller in his human form then he did in his wolf form._

_One afternoon Jensen came back from school when he overheard his Alpha speak to his mother and something in their voices made him stop to listen. They were talking about Jared and his mom and his Alpha both sounded upset. It seemed like some of the families decided that Jared shouldn’t be allowed to attend the same school as the rest of the pack because there was no surety about Jared’s linage. Jensen had frowned at the word, it was a word he didn’t understand. It did however seem that his parents hadn’t agreed with those sentiments, yet it also seemed like life could be made hard for Jared._

_His mom sounded sad. Jared was only a pup, and wolves always looked out for one another and the behavior of her own pack made her feel embarrassed._

_Jensen didn’t understand any of it, but things became clearer to him in the days that followed. About a week after he overheard the conversation he was walking home again when he heard the growls of angry wolves and he also heard the whimper of a single wolf. The tone alone made his hackles rise – he’d know that whine anywhere. It was Jared and he was sure the pup was in danger. He didn’t care for his own safety, but shifted even as he started to run to where he heard the growls coming from. What he found, made his blood boil in anger._

_The pup had a rope around his neck and was dragged all over the ground while he tried his best to dig his paws in to get away. By the way his fur was covered in mud and grime it looked like he was struggling for a while. The older pups were taunting him, calling him degrading names – whistling to him as if he was a common dog. Even before Jensen realized what he was doing, he tackled the older wolf that had the rope in his hand. It didn’t matter for one moment that the boy was at least five years older then himself. The adrenaline in his body and the fact that he had the element of surprise on his side gave him the upper hand and within mere minutes he had the older wolf pinned to the ground. “What the fuck are you doing!” he yelled out as he changed to his human form to remove the rope from the pup’s neck._

_“Fuck off Ackles, this has nothing to do with you.” The older wolf growled, but Jensen stood his ground._

_“He is a pup and you’ve got no right to degrade him like this.”_

_“He’s not a pup. He’s a half breed, a dog. He’s got no status, he deserves to be treated like the filthy dog he is.”_

_Jensen growled again and would’ve attacked the older boy again if it wasn’t for his own Alpha that showed up. His father took control of the situation and the boys left reluctantly, eyes shooting daggers in Jensen’s direction. His father helped him to get the small pup, that was clearly traumatized by the events, but luckily not hurt, home. From there on, Jensen made sure that he always had Jared in his sight and he didn’t complain once when the little guy started hanging out with him and playing with him. At least his other friends didn’t seem to mind, although they did tease Jensen often that he acted like Jared’s nursemaid._

_The older pups that attacked Jared got off with a slap to the wrist, the council ruled that they were just playing and didn’t mean any harm. Jensen once again heard the anguish in his mother’s voice when his Alpha told her what happened. It would only be on Jared’s fist day off school that Jensen got to realize how serious things really were._

As Jared laughed out loud Jensen huffed and rolled his eyes. He still couldn’t understand what Jared saw in that _douche bag_. He sighed as a hand was placed on his shoulder and he saw that it was Misha next to him. “You do know that you need to claim him as your own… before that ass does it.”

Jensen shook his head. “Jared would never accept me as his Alpha, Misha. He made that very clear.” He lowered his eyes as he saw Jared turn to look in their direction.

Misha shook his head. “You do realize you’re the Alpha here, right? If you claim him, he’s got no choice but to see you as his Alpha.”

Jensen shook his head again. “You know I won’t do that too him. Hell, Misha, you of all Weres should know how much shit he had growing up. I will not take him against his will.”

Misha snorted. “Do you think for one moment that any of the other Alphas that are interested in him will give him that choice? We can all smell the change in him, Jensen. His first heat is approaching fast and if you’re not there to claim him, I don’t want to know what will happen to him.”

Jensen knew Misha was right, but he still couldn’t do this. Not to Jared. Jared had to choose him. Jared knew where he stood with Jensen. He just had to say the word and Jensen would claim him as his.

_”You got your lunch, Runt?” Jensen asked as he helped Jared to place the backpack on his back. He couldn’t help but to smile as the young pup nearly toppled over as he nodded his head in agreement._

_“Yes, Jensen. Mom made my favorite. Do you want it?”_

_Jensen shook his head. It never ceased to amaze him on how Jared was willing to share everything he had with everybody else. The little boy would even give away his last sandwich if he knew someone else wanted it. He did it with love and never expected anything back. “Your lunch is your own, Runt. You need to eat it all if you want to grow up as big and strong as me.” Jensen said as he took the small boy by the hand and started walking towards school._

_“Okay, Jensen.” Jared nodded his head again and together the two boys set off for school._

_Jensen frowned as he saw the number of adult Weres gathered around the gate. It was strange to see so many adults at the school even if it was the first day of the new school year. He held Jared’s hand tight and with some luck managed to slip through the crowd without too many hassles. Only when they were inside the school did he realized that the adults were there for Jared, as one of them yelled out that there was the half breed. By that time, both Jensen and Jared were aware of the fact that they were referring to Jared and Jensen felt his own hackles rise as the men and women screamed that the half breed should be banned from attending school. He wanted to shout at them to leave, that they had no right to talk to Jared that way. That the young pup was not a half breed and couldn’t they see that – couldn’t they smell that, but he never got a chance. They were approached by Mr. Deacon, the head of the school and lead away. Jared was crying softly and Jensen was just angry at everyone._

_Things became difficult. More than once Jensen got in fights to protect Jared, more than once he was too late and would find Jared with a bleeding nose or a blackened eye. Not once did Jared fight back. He always shrugged his shoulders when Jensen asked him why he didn’t fight back, even just to protect himself. His answer always remained the same – it didn’t matter… it would only make things worse._

Jensen straightened as Jared peeled himself off from the pillar and shifted his backpack over both his shoulders. He smiled at Mark – the _douche bag_ , nodded in Misha’s direction, but ignored Jensen totally. It felt as bad as their first argument, this time it was just so much worse.

_“Don’t you see, they aren’t doing this because they are your friends, Jared. Please, I’ve got a bad feeling about this, don’t go.” Jensen pleaded again, as he tried to unpack Jared’s bag which the young wolf kept repacking each and every time._

_“They’ve been nothing but nice to me, Jensen. You’ve got nothing to be worried about,” Jared replied and walked over to his dresser to remove the clothes Jensen packed away._

_“No. I forbid you to go.” Jensen knew he was being unreasonable, but he wished Jared would listen to him. Sometimes the teenager could be so irritating._

_It was the first time Jensen ever saw Jared angry. The young wolf shivered in anger and growled. “How dare you forbid me? You’re not my Alpha, and you’re not my mother. You’re the one who always tells me to keep my head high, not to be trampled on, and now that I’m doing something you always want me to do, you forbid me. Get out of my room, Jensen. I don’t want you here if you’re going to act like this.” Jared didn’t even look at Jensen, but just turned his back on his lifelong friend and continued packing._

_Jensen was red with shame, but he couldn’t find the words to say he was sorry. Instead he lashed out in anger. “Don’t come crying to me if you get hurt.” He turned around and stormed out, slamming the door hard._

_Jensen was right, the camping trip was a disaster. Jared’s so called friends not only got drunk, but they also made fun of Jared, once again treating him like a dog, wanting him to do tricks. Jared didn’t say a word to Jensen about that awful weekend and Jensen only found out about three months later when some of the wolves bragged about what they did. When the group got beaten up shortly after Jensen heard what happened, no one knew who was responsible, although everyone guessed who it was. When Jared shared his lunch with Jensen again, for the first time in those three months, and Jensen accepted it, both knew one was apologizing and the other one was accepting. The situation was never brought up again._

As soon as Jared walked pass Jensen followed. He knew Misha would follow him so he didn’t wait for his friend. He growled and stormed forward when he saw Jared getting into Mark’s car, but was stopped when Misha took hold of his shoulder. “Let me go.”

“I know I told you to claim him, but not in anger, Jensen. Calm down first. He will hate you forever if you went off your high horse now.” Misha pulled Jensen backwards. “He’ll be all right for now. I still can’t believe how their attitude changed towards him.”

Jensen snorted. He had to agree with Misha, Jared would be all right for now. “I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“I know you don’t.” Both of them looked on as Jared drove off in the Alpha’s car.

_“Jared, what’s wrong?” Jensen asked concerned as he opened the door and saw the fourteen year old standing in front of him, soaked to the skin._

_Jared didn’t answer, he only shook his head. Jensen didn’t hesitate one second, he pulled the young boy into the warm house, already dragging him off to the bathroom to get him toweled down. He didn’t ask any questions, but made sure Jared was dried off properly before he lead the pup to his own room, setting him down on the bed and then waited patiently for Jared to confide in him._

_Jared shivered and sighed before he looked at Jensen through his long bangs. “I’m not a half breed.”_

_Jensen frowned but didn’t reply. He knew Jared would give more detail on this out of the blue statement._

_“My da… Alpha showed up.” He swallowed and then continued shakily. “He is an Alpha from one of the European prides. He loved my mom, but never knew he fathered me. Apparently; my mom left and came back to America just after she found out she was pregnant. It seemed that while my Alpha was away, his family drove my mom away, making as if he was not interested in her and that her pup would never be accepted. They made as if they were acting on his instructions and she left.”_

_Jensen smiled. “So, you really don’t have dog breath. Cool.”_

_“Jensen.” Jared whined but smiled and for the first time since he came into the house, he looked relaxed._

_“How does he look like?” Jensen was curios._

_Jared grinned. “He’s freaking tall, but he seems cool. He talks with a weird accent – Polish. Mom seems weird as well. She smells strange.” He blushed and Jensen laughed. Jared’s hormones were just coming out to play so he started to notice things like that and it made him uncomfortable. Jensen could imagine what Jared smelled._

_“What happens now?”_

_Jared shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.” He looked at Jensen and then whispered, “I don’t want to go away from here.”_

_Jensen sighed. “Don’t think that will happen, Runt. The Polish are proud people; don’t think they would want your skinny ass around them.” He smiled when Jared looked shocked and then the two of them burst out laughing. Thing were going to be okay._

Jensen groaned as he fell face first on his bed. It seemed like the first heating season of the summer was officially here. Even with more than half of the beta population on suppressants, you could smell the betas in heat everywhere you went. What made it worse was the fact that Jensen could only think of one beta that he wanted to claim, but he had no idea on what to do. He couldn’t risk in alienating Jared further. His cock pulsated as he thought of the young beta. He growled at the thought that Jared might offer himself up to another Alpha. He belonged to him. Jared was his. He growled, this time much loader and stormed out of the house. He knew Jared’s scent by heart so he had no problem in picking Jared’s scent out in between all the other scents in the air.

Jensen’s hackles rose as he neared Jared’s home and he picked up the sounds of muffled voices and sniggering. What made him angry was when he heard Jared’s name being mentioned, but he could smell that Jared was not part of the conversation. He came to a standstill and listen attentively at what was said. His fists balled as he realized that it was Mark.

“He’ll eat out of my hand. I’ll breed him before the end of his first heat. I’ll make him mine and I’ll make sure that Ackles will never go near him again.”

“You will share him, of course,” another voice sounded up.

Mark laughed. “That’s a given. I will train him well… his ass will be ours to enjoy whenever we want. It’s time that he is treated as the dog he is, getting fucked by every Alpha that wants a piece of his ass.”

Jensen wanted nothing more than to rip the wolf’s throat out but he stopped in his tracks when the bastard spoke up again.

“We’re in for a good time. That’s after I dealt out his punishment. The fucking bitch tried to fight me when he realized I wasn’t taking him home. Luckily, he already drank some of the special juice I made for him so I could get him under control. It will be his first lesson – he will not lift his hand against me again.” The last statement was growled out.

Jensen wanted to burst with pride when he heard Jared actually tried to fight back, but his own anger was a stronger emotion. He trembled in anger and as he leaped forward, he shifted. His wolf form burst from within and he closed the gap between him and the other Alpha within in seconds. None of the other wolves expected the attack and by the time they shifted to help, it was already too late. Jensen had Mark pinned beneath him, his jaws stretched wide around the man’s neck. He could feel the pulse as it beat underneath the skin with fear. As Mark tried to speak, Jensen tightened his hold over his throat and growled deep. He would not let go until Mark submitted to him completely.

When the wolf landed on him, Mark instinctively knew that it was Ackles. He’d forgotten just how big Jensen was in his wolf form and one didn’t even had to be a psychic to know that the wolf was pissed. Feeling that Jensen was not going to let go, Mark submitted. It was time he saved his own skin.

When Mark finally went limp beneath his grasp, Jensen released the hold he had over the man, but didn’t let him up. Instead, he placed his front paws squarely on Mark’s chest and growled deep. He was still not sure if he should let Mark live or kill him. He knew his actions would be considered justified. But, he also knew that Jared would never forgive him if he did something radical like that. Jensen huffed and then shifted back. He stood tall over Mark before he reached down and grabbed him hard by his shirt and yanked him to his feet. “You’ve got two seconds to tell me where he is, or I will rip your heart out and feed it to you.”

“The Lewinski property,” Mark replied.

“You better pray he’s okay, because if not I will not hesitate to hunt you down and take your life.” Jensen pushed the man away from him as he reached for his phone which he dropped just before he shifted. He pressed the speed dial and sighed as Misha answered on the first ring.

“This better be good, Ackles.”

“The _douche bag_ has drugged Jared and took him to the Lewinski property. I need you to take the asshole to the council for me.” Jensen grabbed hold of Mark’s shirt as the other wolf tried to get away when he heard Jensen wanted to turn him over to the Were Council. “Stay,” Jensen grumbled. He directed Misha to where they were and then waited for his friend to arrive. He was getting nervous; he had to get to Jared.

_“Will you stop fidgeting, you’re making me nervous.” Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s shoulder so that the teenager would calm down._

_“Sorry,” Jared mumbled and lowered his gaze while at the same time he tried to sit still._

_“No need to be sorry, Runt. Everything will be okay.” Jensen tried to comfort Jared and smiled as Jared looked up at him._

_“Sure?” Jared still sounded unsure._

_“Positive.” Jensen grinned and slapped Jared on the back. “You’ll ace it, I know. You practiced very hard.”_

_Jared didn’t respond, but just nodded his head and then stared at the door in front of him again. He never knew that getting his driving license would be so nerve-racking. But, in the end Jensen was right, he got his driver’s license on his first attempt and couldn’t help but to grin the whole way back home while he sat behind the steering wheel of Jensen’s Impala and drove them both home._

Jensen sighed as Misha and some members of the council approached them. He didn’t even wait for them to come to a complete stop, but just shoved Mark in their direction and sped off, already shifting into his true form, his need to get to Jared intensified by the minute. He knew Jared was a lightweight when it came to medication; he shivered as he thought what havoc the drugs Mark gave him could be playing on Jared’s system. Jensen growled at himself and focused his attention back at the task on hand – he had to get to Jared.

The first thing that hit him was the smell – Jared was in heat. His first heat. The kid must be so afraid. It was bad enough that he only came into his first heat at the age of nineteen, but to get it now while drugged and in the middle of nowhere, Jensen could just imagine how totally confused the young wolf must have been.

Jensen let his senses guide him and soon found what he was looking for. Not only could he smell Jared’s heat, but he could hear the young wolf’s frantic heart beat and the low whining noises he made. Jensen had no trouble in kicking in the old rotten door. He took the steps down two by two until he reached the basement where Jared was apparently held captive. This door was a bit more troublesome. The wood was still sturdy and it was locked up with a heavy chain and padlock. But, nothing was going to stand between Jensen and getting to Jared. He started to kick at the wooden planks, knowing it was the only way in. He placed all of his strength into his kicks and just as his leg started to grow tired one of the planks split. It gave Jensen the extra energy he needed to push on and a few minutes later, he had enough of the planks loose to rip them out and throw them to the side. He looked in and saw Jared curled up in the farthest corner away from the door. The young wolf was covered in sweat, but shivering from head to toe. His bottom lip dripped with blood as he tried to keep the whines that escape from his lips inside of him.

Jensen knew he should approach Jared carefully. He had no inkling on how Jared would react to him. He slowly stepped forward. “Come on, Jared, what do you say, Runt? Let’s get out of here.” He took another step forward and then stopped as Jared whimpered again and tried to make himself even smaller in his corner.

“Come on, buddy. It’s just me. Let’s get you out of here.” He didn’t move forward but extended his hand in the hope that Jared would reach out to him. “Come one, Runt. Come with me.” He had to grind on his own teeth not to jump forward and claim Jared right there and then. Jared’s smell was intoxicating. The musky scent of sweat, mixed with pheromones and that one smell that always reminded Jensen of Jared was overwhelming. He also knew he couldn’t do just that. He would claim Jared as his own, but first he had to make sure the younger man was okay and get him out of this dump.

When Jared didn’t move towards him, Jensen took another step forward and held his breath. Jared still didn’t move, but his whimpering wasn’t letting up either. He slowly kept on stepping forward until he reached Jared side. Slowly he stretched his hand out and touch Jared’s arm. The young man was burning hot to the touch and Jensen knew it was not only because of his heat – the drugs in him were messing up his system. He kept his hand on Jared and reached for his phone again. He needed help, Jared needed a hospital. Just thinking of Jared in a hospital made him shiver.

_“I’m scared.” Jared’s voice sounded small as he lay next to Jensen on the big hospital bed._

_“I know you are, buddy. But you’ve got nothing to be scared about. I promise I’ll be here when you get out.” Jensen pulled Jared closer and tried not to let his own emotions get the better of him._

_“What if I don’t wake up?” Jared sniffled and clung to Jensen’s side._

_“Why won’t you wake up, buddy?” Jensen frowned. He had no idea where this came from._

_Jared sniffled yet again. “Mat’s granddad went to the hospital and they put him to sleep and he never woke up again. I don’t want it to happen to me.”_

_Jensen closed his eyes and then picked Jared up into his lap and looked at the serious face looking up at him. “That’s different, Jay. You’re going in for a small operation so that your tummy ache can get better. That’s all. You heard your mom and the doctor talking. Even before its dark outside you’ll be back in your room, everything over and done with.”_

_“Why can’t you do the operation?”_

_Jensen had to smile. “Because I’m not qualified, Runt. I am only fourteen you know.”_

_“I know. But, I trust you. You’re always there for me. You’re my best friend in the whole world!” Jared hugged Jensen hard, but whimpered as the pain in his side flared up again._

_“Shh, it’s okay. You’ll be all right.” Jensen soothed the little boy down and helped him to get back into bed again. He had to hold back his own tears when the door opened and Jared’s mom together with two orderlies stepped inside. It was time. He smiled as they rolled Jared away and smiled again as they rolled Jared back a few hours later, the little boy still groggy from the anesthetics, but already asking for his best friend in the world._

“He’ll be all right, Jensen,” Misha said as he slapped Jensen on the shoulder. Both men were seated in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come and tell them what was going on. Misha knew Jensen was worried. It’s been over an hour with still no news.

“His Alpha and mother are on their way here.” Jensen’s voice sounded gruff.

Misha nodded his head. He had a feeling that Jared’s Alpha would come. Even five years later the Polish Alpha was still furious that members of Jensen’s pack treated Jared as a half breed. No one wanted to cross paths with that wolf when he was worked up.

“You know it’s not your fault.” Misha looked at Jensen.

Jensen snorted. “How can you say it’s not my fault? If I stopped him from getting into that car, none of this would’ve happened.”

Misha shook his head. “You can’t say that, Jensen. If you ordered Jared into something he would’ve resented you for the rest of his life. You did the right thing, Jensen. You let him make his own decisions.”

This time Jensen shook his head. “At least he wouldn’t be in hospital right now.”

“Yes, he might even be dead right now.” Misha growled and then hissed in pain as he was slammed into the wall.

“How dare you?” Jensen shivered in anger.

“Think, Jensen. If you ordered Jared in any way he would’ve rebelled, especially with his first heat so close and he would’ve made another plan to get away. Yes, he got hurt, but it could’ve been worse. Don’t beat yourself up about this.” Misha pulled Jensen’s hands from his clothes and sat down again. “Jared belongs to you even though he’s rebelling against it, he knows it, and you know it. Hell, Jensen, everybody knows it.”

“Then why is he acting like this?” Jensen lowered his head in his hands.

“He’s acting like this because he’s scared. You’ve been the one constant in his life since even before he could shift in his wolf form. You were his first friend; you became his protector, his confidant. You were the one who kept the bullies away from him. You were the one who told him about the birds and the bees and the difference between Alphas and Betas and what an Omega is. Do you still remember what he told you that day Jensen, because I do? He told you that he wanted to grow up to be a Beta, because you’d be the only Alpha he’d ever accept. And, that hasn’t changed one bit. The only difference now is that he’s grown up and all of those raging hormones must be freaking him out. I know it freaked me out, hell it freaked you out. He saw you playing the field and although you and I both know that you never knotted any of them, he doesn’t know that. He’s scared, he’s scared that you just want to take the one thing that only belongs to him at this stage and then throw him away. He doesn’t know that you want him for all eternity.”

Jensen wanted to reply but another voice answered. “He’s right, Jensen. You’ve been everything to my boy. If any other Alpha tried to claim my son instead of you, I would’ve done anything in my power to prevent that, and… if you don’t claim him as soon as he’s out of here, I’m going to rip you apart. You two belong to each other. It’s time for that to happen.”

Jensen looked up as Jared’s Alpha stood before him. He nodded his head. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good. Now, the doctor said we can go and see him. So go, we’ll wait out here.”

“But, don’t you…” Jensen tried to speak, but this time Jared’s mother spoke up.

“You’re his Alpha. He needs to see your first. Go and be with him.”

Jensen nodded his head and made his way out of the waiting room. It was time to go and see his future mate. He was not surprised to see Jared curled onto his side as he stepped into the room. The young man always curled into himself if he was ill or if something was bothering him.

“Jay?” Jensen whispered as he stepped up to the bed. He didn’t want to wake Jared up if he was asleep, but he also knew they had to talk about what happened as soon as possible. He was saddened by the fact that he no longer could smell Jared’s scent as the beta was placed on suppressants the minute they had him admitted, even before they attempted to find out what kind of drugs were in his system.

Jensen smiled softly as Jared turned his head. The soft hazel eyes that looked up at him were filled with emotion. “Jensen.”

“Hey, Runt. How’re you feeling?” Jensen lowered himself on the bed and took Jared’s hand in his. He brushed his finger over Jared’s knuckles and couldn’t help but to sigh about the familiarity in that single action.

Jared shrugged his shoulders. “Okay, I guess.” He looked down and didn’t meet Jensen’s gaze.

“Jared, look at me, buddy.” Jensen tilted Jared’s head so that he could look him in the eyes. “What’s going on in that freaky head of yours?”

Jared shrugged again and sighed as he tried to turn away from Jensen’s hands.

“Oh, no you don’t buddy.” Jensen stopped him and turned him back so that he had to look at him again. “Come on, I know something is bothering you. You know you can never hide it from me, spill.”

“You won’t understand,” Jared mumbled.

“You’re right, I won’t understand – especially if you won’t tell me.” He squeezed Jared’s hand and waited patiently. He didn’t have to wait long before Jared spoke up.

“After I acted like a spoilt brat the last time, I was so angry with myself, but I also wanted to show you that I could take care of myself, that I don’t need you to be my babysitter anymore. I wanted to show you that I’m ready to be mated.” He took a deep breath. “I know you want to claim me and I know I don’t have enough experience to keep you interested in me. I just wanted to make you see that I can also play the field and that I won’t get hurt if you just claim me once and then move on.”

Jensen felt the blood drain from his face. He never thought that Jared would do something like this. “Wait, back up. Why do you think I would just claim you and then move on?”

“I’ve heard stories,” Jared mumbled and lowered his gaze.

“What stories?” Jensen did his best to keep his voice steady.

“That you… that you just take and then dump. That you’ll never settle down.” Jared’s voice softened to a near whisper.

Jensen found himself growling and he had to brace himself in not storming out of the room and go and rip a few Alphas and Betas to pieces. He was sick and tired about their jealously. He knew that was all that this was about. The whole pack knew that Jared belonged to him – that they were soul mates and that Jensen had to wait for Jared to come into his first heat before he could claim him forever. Instead, he sighed and looked Jared in the eye. “Yes, I played the field. It’s part of all unmated Alpha’s nature to play around, but I had to wait. I had to wait for you to come into your first heat before I could claim you, before I could settle down with my mate. I promise you, Runt, I’ve never knotted any of them. My knot belongs to you. I want to fill you up with my knot, breed you until there is no tomorrow left. You belong to me, just as I belong to you.”

Jared blushed as Jensen spoke about knotting. It was the one thing that he always wanted and never thought he would get. “Seriously?” The question sounded silly to his own ears.

“Seriously.” Jensen grinned. “As soon as you’re out of here and your body has rid itself off all this suppressants you’re on, I’m claiming you as mine. I’m going to make you howl my name for days.” He smiled as Jared blushed again.

“You will announce your claim on him in public first, young Alpha, before you claim him.” Jared’s Alpha’s voice sounded from the door. Jensen turned his head and bowed in respect as the large Alpha and his mate entered the room.

“As you wish, Alpha,” Jensen replied.

“It is our wish.” The Alpha answered as he pulled Jared’s mom closer to his side.

Jensen smiled at Jared who blushed again. It was not often that an Alpha announced his claim over his Beta in public. It was one of the old customs of their tribes, one still openly practiced in Poland, and one that Jensen had no problem with. It was seen as a marriage announcement. Once done, no other Alpha could claim Jared, even if Jensen hasn’t knotted with him yet, but could only be done after the beta came into his first heat. It would not be the first time he would announce it, but this time it will not only be for his own ears.

_“I hate you, Jensen!” Jared yelled as he pushed the older boy away from him. Jensen’s heart ached as he heard Jared’s words, but even as he opened his mouth to explain, Jared yelled again. “I’m not a pup anymore. I’m eighteen; I can take care of myself.” Jared paced the room. “You had no right, Jensen. No right.”_

_“I had all the right in the world, Jared. If you thought that for one moment I would let you throw your life away like this to go with those losers, you’ve made the biggest mistake of your life. You just don’t seem to get it, do you? They don’t care about you. They will try to hurt you. Have you not learned your lesson yet, Jared? They don’t want to be your friend; they just want to find a way to humiliate you!”_

_“You just don’t want to see me having friends.” Jared yelled again. “Why can’t you just let me have my own friends?”_

_“Because you always get hurt, don’t you get it Runt, you always make the wrong choices?!?” Jensen winced at himself when he saw Jared’s crestfallen face. It didn’t come out the way it was supposed to._

_“I’ll never accept you as my Alpha,” Jared whispered before he turned on his heels and left the room, slamming the door hard and not hearing the words Jensen uttered._

_“As it’s my right as Alpha I claim you as my Beta – as my mate. I will protect you with my own life. I will make sure you come to no harm. You are mine as I am yours. This I promise.” Jensen bowed his head as he let the oath settle over himself. He would mate Jared. Jared belonged to him._


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen sighed as he pulled Jared closer to him. It’s been a week since Jared’s ordeal and the first time the two of them found themselves alone. He could smell Jared’s heat and was grateful for the fact that it seemed like Jared’s first heat cycle seemed to be a lengthy one. Not that it would’ve mattered. The first heat meant Jared was ready to be claimed; it just made things a bit easier when Jared was already wet with his own slickness.

When Jared whimpered against him, Jensen soothed him down and leaned him, slanting his mouth over Jared’s and pushed his tongue pass Jared’s lips, flicking it in and out of the warm mouth, letting it run over Jared’s teeth, before seeking out his tongue and suckling on it. He was glad for the hold he had over the younger man as Jared’s legs gave away and Jensen used his own strength to keep the both of them upright.

“Jensen.” Jared sighed as Jensen released him from the kiss. His pulse raced with need. His lips felt as if they were swollen three times their normal size. He leaned in and wanted nothing more then to be kissed like that again and again.

Jensen traced Jared’s face with his fingers and then answered Jared’s plea with another kiss. He loved the taste of his young mate. He nipped hard on Jared’s bottom lip, diving in as Jared’s lips parted for him. He dominated the kiss, but still showed tenderness, making them both gasp for air yet again.

“Want you,” Jared moaned as he pressed himself against the older man, his erection throbbed hard in the closeness of his jeans.

“I know,” Jensen answered as he turned their bodies and lay Jared down on the bed behind them. He moved off and slowly started to unbutton Jared’s top shirt. He really had to get Jared to start wearing fewer layers of clothes. He rid Jared of the over shirt and placed more kisses on Jared’s face as he took Jared’s t-shirt in his hands and lifted it clear off the young man’s body, before throwing it in the corner. He straddled the young man’s hips and run his hands over Jared’s well formed chest. He let his thumbs stroke Jared’s nipples, looking on in wonder as the small dark mounds rose to the occasion, getting hard from the attention. He moved lower and as his one hand continued to play with the one nipple, he let his hot breath out over the other one before he closed his mouth over it and sucked at the tip. It felt perfect and he had to place his hand on Jared’s hip to keep Jared grounded to the bed.

He could feel Jared panting underneath him as he moved lower while his hands undid the top button to Jared’s jeans. Slowly he lowered the zip letting the little teeth part click by click. He growled possessively as Jared’s smell hit him hard. He could smell Jared’s need and lust just as he could smell his own. He lowered his mouth over the bulge in Jared’s boxers and suckled hard. He loved the way Jared bucked into him. He couldn’t wait to get Jared completely naked, but he was also going to take his sweet time. It was difficult for him to stop sucking on Jared’s crouch, but he knew there would be more then enough time for that, he had to claim Jared’s mouth again. He moved higher again, and made sure his own hardness brushed over Jared’s as he covered Jared’s body once again with his own.

“Jensen,” Jared gasped as Jensen’s mouth sucked his aching cock through his boxers and he whimpered at the loss as Jensen’s hot mouth moved away, but he couldn’t complain as Jensen’s mouth captured his mouth in yet another breath taking kiss. His lips parted, and he sighed as Jensen’s tongue swept over his, engaging him in a game of catch up. When they both needed air, Jared gasped hard. “Want more.” His eyes were lust filled.

“So eager,” Jensen teased but moved his hands over Jared’s body, moving down and taking Jared’s jeans and boxers with him. As he removed the clothes he stood at the end of the bed and looked at Jared’s perfect body stretched out before him. “Play with yourself.” His voice was gruff and he had to grab hard at his own cock as Jared’s hand slid up his cock to brush over the top of the leaking head while his hips buck up in his fisted hand.

“Don’t make yourself cum and look at me.” Jensen instructed as he started to pull his own clothes from his body. He palmed himself, making his aching cock beg for more as Jared’s thumb brushed over the tip again and he looked on in amazement as Jared gathered the clear drops of pre-cum between his fingers and then brought his fingers to his lips before he pushed them into his own mouth, making hard suckling noises as he pushed the digits in, sucking them clean.

“Fuck, where did you learn that, Runt?” Jensen growled as he climbed on the bed again and covered Jared’s body with his own, trapping Jared’s hand that was still stroking his cock between their bodies.

Jared blushed but didn’t answer. He couldn’t explain why he did it, it wasn’t as if he saw it somewhere, it was just something that came naturally.

Jensen moved their bodies so that they were lying on their sides, facing one another. Jared groaned as Jensen’s hand covered his own and he nearly came undone as Jensen’s thumb brushed over the tip and he whimpered when Jensen’s hand formed a fist and started to jerk him off slowly.

“Want to touch you,” Jared mumbled as he tried not to stare at Jensen’s cock that lay between them, arching upwards, resting against his tight abdominal muscles.

Jensen didn’t answer, but took Jared’s hand in his own and placed it around his cock. He kissed him as he felt how Jared’s hand trembled beneath him. “Let me show you what I like.” He breathed into Jared’s mouth and tightened his hand over Jared’s guiding him down his shaft and then up again. He showed him how to tease his cock head with his thumb as he deepened their kiss so that he could taste Jared himself.

Jensen groaned as Jared stroked him hard, he could feel his knot forming at the base of his cock, and he guided Jared’s hand lower. He wanted his mate to feel it, to feel it grow beneath his fingers. He wanted Jared to know what would grow in him, what would torture him until he begged for more – for release.

“Is, is that?” Jared was breathless.

Jensen grunted and nodded his head. “Yes, my knot. Going to knot you so good, Runt. You’re going to be so full, begging for more.” He released his hold over Jared’s hand and cupped Jared’s face. “Want to taste you.”

Jared gasped, “Please.”

Jensen smiled and then moved to remove Jared’s hand from his cock, bringing the young beta’s hands up above his head. “Want you to keep them there for me.” He only let them go when Jared nodded his head. “Good boy.” He kissed Jared hard again before he slid down.

Jared’s cock leaned proudly against his own stomach. Jensen took the shaft in his hand and let his thumb brush over the mushroom tip once and then leaned in and pressed the head against his tongue. It tasted pure – like Jared and Jensen knew he would never grow tired on how Jared tasted like. He kept the head in his mouth, letting it rest in his mouth before he slowly took in more, letting it slide down slowly, making sure that the broad side of his tongue kept contact with the prominent vein on the underside. He bobbed up and down, going down a bit lower each and every time. His hand found Jared’s sack and he rolled the balls between his fingers, squeezing it lightly, not wanting to cause Jared any pain, just wanting to let him experience some extra pleasure.

Jared groaned, his head rolled from side to side as Jensen’s mouth worked him over. He could feel the warmth of Jensen’s mouth around him, his lips a tight seal around his aching cock. He yelped as the tip of his cock brushed against the back of Jensen’s throat and moaned as Jensen swallowed and he felt his cock slip down further into Jensen’s throat making him buck up violently.

Jensen could hear Jared moan with pleasure and it was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. He worked on relaxing his throat muscles, he wanted Jared’s cock so deep down his throat as possible, but nearly gagged as Jared bucked up just as he managed to get the cock pass his reflex. He grabbed hold of Jared’s hips and pressed him down hard. He would not be surprised to see his fingerprints there later on. He backed up a bit, suckling hard on the head again, his tongue rolling around the tip to lap at the pre-cum that gathered there again, licking at it as if it was a melting ice cream.

Jared gripped at the headboard and moaned again. “Please, Jensen, please, I’m gonna cum, please.” It felt to him as if his balls were about to burst with pleasure and knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. No teenager like himself ever managed to last long.

Jensen didn’t acknowledge Jared’s pleas, but only took him deep into his mouth again, swallowing so that he could feel Jared’s cock in the back of his throat again. He snaked his hand lower and played with the young beta’s sack again before he moved his finger lower and slowly circling Jared’s puckered hole. He could feel the wetness there and knew he would have no difficulty in sinking his finger into that tight channel. He circled the sphincter again and then gently pushed forward. He moaned around Jared’s cock as the channel parted beneath his finger and he pushed the digit in slowly. He could feel Jared’s muscle tightening around him and could already imagine the channel contracting around him when he pushed his cock in like that.

Jared moaned as Jensen took him deeper into his throat again. He bit hard on his bottom lip, wanting to fell this intense pleasure forever, not wanting to let go before Jensen was sheathed inside of him. He let go of that idea the moment Jensen’s finger breached him. The sensation felt weird, not at all the same when he pushed his own fingers inside of him the few times he played with himself. This was how it was suppose to feel. His muscle contracted and he took a deep breath to relax his body. This was what he was waiting for, for all of his life. The moment Jensen’s finger brushed over that one spot inside of him, Jared howled and erupted in Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen swallowed the moment Jared’s spunk splashed against the back of his throat. He worked his throat, milking Jared hard, wanting to suck each and every drop form the beta, until Jared was dry and limp in his mouth, aching from sensitivity.

The waves of pleasure kept on crashing into him, not wavering one moment, but crushing him against the rocks over and over. He could feel Jensen’s throat and tongue working him, he could feel the hands on his hips holding him steady. His cock kept on pulsing and he sighed as the waves retreated but moaned as Jensen didn’t let up, but kept on sucking on and on. His cock became so sensitive that Jensen’s breath made it ache with fire and he removed his hand for the first time form the headboard and tried to lift Jensen’s head from his cock. “Can’t, no more, please.”

Jensen heard the tremble in Jared’s voice and released the spent cock with an audible pop from his mouth. “So beautiful. Mine.” He leaned in and caught Jared’s mouth in a lingering kiss, sharing Jared’s taste with him.

Jared sighed and leaned in. He was totally spent but he wanted more. He needed it, like he needed air to breath. “Want you in me, knot me, please, Jensen, please.” His voice was hoarse and he clutched at Jensen’s head as the man licked over his raised nipples, torturing them like he did with his cock only a few moments ago.

“So impatient,” Jensen grinned but stopped the nipple torture and moved his body over Jared’s so that he covered him completely. “I’ve waited for so long for this. You belong to me, gonna knot you, gonna make you mine forever.” He growled out the last sentence before he turned Jared’s head and bit down hard on Jared’s neck. He knew it would hurt and he wanted to get this first part out of the way as soon as possible, the next marking would only exist out of pleasure, but this one only out of pain. It was an old symbol in their culture. It represented the good and the bad in any mating relationship. He also knew that although Jared knew about this tradition, he had no idea when this would take place. Jensen didn’t want Jared to remember the pain, but he only wanted him to remember the pleasure that would follow, so he held on tight as the young beta tried to squirm away from the assault.

“NO!” Jared yelled out in pain and tried to move away. At first, he couldn’t understand what Jensen was doing. He could feel Jensen’s teeth grip him hard, the blood run down the side of his neck. He tried to buck Jensen off him, but the hold Jensen had over him was to strong. He cried out again and couldn’t help but to wonder what he did wrong, and then he remembered about the markings and he submitted, his whole body going limp underneath Jensen’s onslaught.

Jensen knew he was hurting Jared and the moment he felt Jared’s blood on his tongue and Jared submitted he withdrew from Jared’s neck. “Shh, it’s all right. I love you so much. I promise that this was the last time I ever hurt you like that.” He lapped at the area, licking the blood away until only the deep bruise remained behind. It will heal, but the mark will always remain behind for everyone to see.

Jared whimpered softly, but at the same time, he rutted against the sheets as Jensen’s tongue took away the pain and replaced it with intense shivers of pleasure.

When the wound no longer bled, Jensen took Jared’s mouth in another kiss again and shared the coppery taste of his mate with him. “Gonna take such good care of you.” He moved his hands over Jared’s body, flicking his thumbs over Jared’s nipples, making the buds rise to the occasion once again following it up with butterfly kisses and slowly made his way down Jared’s body. He loved the way Jared squirmed beneath him and grinned as he turned Jared in one swift motion and tucked Jared up by the hips and slid his tongue in between Jared’s butt cheeks to the one sacred place of his mate.

“Fuck!” Jared gasped as Jensen’s tongue lapped at his puckered hole. The whole area quivered in anticipation and his body tightened up for one moment before it relaxed. He fisted the sheets as Jensen’s tongue moved over the area again and again, using the broad side of his tongue and then pointing it and pressing it into the tight channel, pushing it deeper and deeper as his body relaxed.

Jensen knead Jared’s butt cheeks and used his hands to open his young mate wide open, lapping at the moistened area, getting to know his mate’s intimate scent and taste. Seeing that Jared was relaxed, he pushed his finger right in next to his tongue, groaning as Jared’s body tightened up again with the intrusion. He worked his tongue and finger in tandem, slowly working Jared open, all the while using his one hand to massage Jared’s sack and just stroking the underside of his cock once in a while.

Jared was driven to sounds and grunts; he’s ability to form words lost. His whole body was on fire, but he only wanted more. He grunted in frustration as Jensen removed his tongue but sighed as two fingers slid into him, working him open so slowly.

Jensen loved the way Jared’s body reacted to his touches. The fact that he didn’t have to use any lube made it more special as Jared’s own slickness was enough to ensure that he didn’t hurt him in any way. He would however be using lube on his cock. He would not hurt Jared in any way when he breached him for the first time.

Jared grunted again and titled his head to the side, giving Jensen access to the newly formed bruise so that his mate could lap at the mark again and again. His cock was rock hard again and leaking freely, dripping steadily on to the sheets beneath him, but even as he tried to sneak his hand down to stroke himself, Jensen growled in his ear. “Don’t touch yourself.” Jared whimpered but dropped his hand back onto the bed.

Jensen returned his attention back to Jared’s body. He lapped at the skin that was covered in sweat, letting his tongue slide down Jared’s spine as he continued to push his fingers into Jared’s channel. Soon he had three fingers pushed into Jared’s hole and knew that within the next few moments he would slide home, to where he belonged.

Jared pushed back onto Jensen’s fingers, rocking his hips into the swallow thrusts, needing more. “Going to make you mine, fill you up with my seed, breed you so that the whole pack will know that you belong to me.” Jensen growled again. He withdrew his fingers and grabbed the lube, slicked himself up fast and then whispered. “Want you on your elbows and knees, legs spread wide.” He helped Jared up and soothed him down as he whimpered in anticipation of what was to come.

Jensen kissed Jared hard again and then lined up behind the teen before he pressed the head of his cock against the puckered hole. “Relax, Jay,” he ordered and pressed forward and breached Jared in a single thrust.

Jared groaned deep as Jensen breached him, the cock slid into him, filling him up, almost feeling as If he was split in two. He was grateful when Jensen stilled, letting his body get used to the intrusion. Already he could feel himself relax as the first burning sensation disappeared and only the fullness remained behind. He slowly moved his hips and gasped as Jensen’s cock slipped forward, sending a shiver of pleasure through him.

By the way Jared trembled beneath him; Jensen knew he had to take things slow. His cock was aching hard; he could feel himself pulsating with want to move inside of his mate. As Jared moved his hips he took it as a sign to move and slowly he started to thrust in small movements. Jared’s hole was sculpted around his cock and he couldn’t help but to stare in wonder at the way Jared’s sphincter stretched wide to accommodate him.

“Please,” Jared begged and tried to move his hips into Jensen’s swallow thrusts. He ached for more. “Fuck me, please.” He gasped as Jensen bucked forward and slammed hard into him before he retreated slowly. The force and the gentleness of the two separate actions left him gasping for air and he gripped hard at the sheet that was tangled in his fists.

Jensen knew he was torturing Jared, but he was also torturing himself. He wanted to slam into Jared over and over, making the bed bang against the wall, but he also didn’t want to hurt Jared. He could feel his knot forming at the base of his cock and he lifted his body to change the angle of his entrance and was rewarded as Jared screamed out when his cock pressed on Jared’s prostate for the first time since he breached him and as it started to slide over the gland in repeated motions as he kept on thrusting in. His knot grew bigger and he could feel it pressing against the outer rim before it slipped into Jared. Jensen thrust forward again and as the knot forced itself into the tight channel, he leaned forward and slammed his teeth into Jared’s neck again to remark him in pleasure.

Jared couldn’t believe the sensations that traveled through his body as Jensen’s cock brushed against that special place inside of him. It felt as if his body burst into flames as the friction over his prostate kept on coming. He could feel his own orgasm approaching fast and knew that he would cum without a hand touching his aching cock. He could feel Jensen’s knot pressing hard against him and he wanted to shy away, knowing that it would hurt, but at the same time he pressed his hips back into Jensen’s next thrust and his vision turned white as the knot breached his already overstretched hole and Jensen’s teeth slammed into his bruised neck at the exact same moment.

As his knot pulsated within Jared and his spunk erupted within his young mate, Jensen’s bond with Jared became complete. He could feel Jared’s emotions deep inside of him and knew that Jared would be able to feel his. They were finally connected as one. His orgasm raced through his body and he could feel himself not only coating Jared with his seed but filling him up as his knot pulsated inside of Jared, pressing again and again on Jared’s prostate.

Jensen was aware of the fact that Jared had passed out as a result of the intenseness of this orgasm. He could see the way his mate’s body shivered and trembled, his spunk erupting out of him in thick white streaks over and over. He fisted Jared’s cock and moaned as the warm cum coated his hand and he spread it all over Jared’s cock, balls and stomach.

His own orgasm ebbed down, but he could feel his knot was still firmly sheathed in Jared’s channel and knew it would be a while before he’d be able to withdraw from Jared’s body. The little moans escaping from the young man made him aware that Jared’s bliss out world was returning to normal and he turned their bodies so that he was spooned behind him, holding him close. He run his fingers over the dark bruised area of Jared’s neck and knew that Jared would wear his mark with pride.

“I’m dead.” Jared groaned and then gasped as he tried to move and Jensen’s knot pressed up against his abused gland again.

Jensen chuckled. “Not dead, just fucked into oblivion.” He kissed Jared on the side of his neck and lapped over the marked area. He had a feeling that he was obsessed with that mark, but that he wasn’t the only one as he saw Jared’s spent cock twitch in anticipation when he caressed the area with his tongue. He put it on his to do list to find out if he could make Jared cum by just lapping at that spot. “You all right?”

Jared nodded weakly. “Perfect. Just can’t stop trembling, but I’m not cold.” He tried to snuggle deeper into Jensen’s embrace.

“It’s called post orgasmic bliss.” He smiled when Jared snorted. “It’s normal. You’re just reacting to what had happened to you. I think I rocked your world.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Never thought you were one for silly cliché’s, but it seemed I was wrong.” He moaned as Jensen moved his hips forward and he could feel his cock hardening at the thought of going for another round.

Jensen cupped Jared’s cock and let his thumb brush over the sensitive head. “You do know that we’re stuck here for at least another hour. You can feel me filling you up with my seed. If I turn our bodies ever so slightly I will be able to make you cum again and again, until you’re milked dry.” He plunged forward and moaned with Jared as his knot pulsated hard again.

“Please.” Jared gasped in pleasure. His own cock was semi hard again. He loved being a horny teenager.

“No need to beg, my mate.” Jensen turned their bodies, this time making Jared lay flat out on the bed and then he raised his own upper body, his hands resting on either side of Jared’s body and then only used his hips to slowly rock forward.

“Jensen,” Jared fisted the sheet again. The small movements of Jensen was enough to push the knot hard against his prostate again and with the friction Jensen created his cock filled to completion and he knew his third orgasm was a mere few seconds away. He tried to get a hand in between his body and the bed, but he was stopped in his action as Jensen’s hand covered his and kept it to the side of his body.

“You’ll never use your hand to cum again. It will only be my cock, my mouth or my hand that will give you pleasure.” Jensen growled in Jared’s ear and lapped at the bruised area and was rewarded when Jared bucked deep into the mattress and his body gave in to another orgasm.

It felt to Jared as if his whole world disappeared again. He wanted to object when Jensen told him he would not be allowed to jerk off again, but the possessiveness behind the words were enough to send him over the edge and he was grateful for the fact that this time he didn’t black out, but rode the wave of pleasure as his whole body contracted and his cock spurted out more of his seed onto the bed beneath him.

As Jared grind into the bed Jensen exploded again inside of his mate. His cock and knot kept on pulsating with energy, his hips thrusting forward in continues small movements. Jensen turned them again so that his body no longer covered Jared’s, but that they were lying side by side again. He couldn’t help but to snake his hand around Jared’s cock, spreading the warm cum over his mate’s body again. He knew that when it dried Jared would be sticky as hell, but that would just mean that he had to shower with him to make sure he’s cleaned up nicely. He grinned at the thought.

Jared hissed. His cock was more than just oversensitive. Even the slightest touch of Jensen’s hand felt like sand paper rubbing against his skin, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. “Love you,” he hissed again as Jensen continued to play with the tip of his cock. “Please,” he tried to push Jensen’s hand away and whimpered when Jensen grabbed hold of his hand and pulled it up to his chest.

“Want you to feel me on every inch of your skin. Want you to know forever that you belong to me.” Jensen stroked Jared hard even as he leaned into Jared to kiss him hard again.

“I belong to you.” Jared sighed in content as Jensen released him from their kiss. His body ached all over, but in a good way. “Love you, always wanted you to be my first.”

Jensen snorted. “Not only your first, Runt – your only. I will never share you; you’re mine, just as I am yours.” He kissed Jared again and thrust with his hips again. His knot was still firmly sheathed inside of his mate and since it seemed that Jared still had the ability to cum he had a duty to fulfill, he would milk this young beta dry – he had all night to do just that.

**The End**


End file.
